


What do You Remember?

by zarabithia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Post Order 66, They all deserve better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: What’s the last thing you remember?It’s the first question that Rex asks Cody, when they meet again.





	What do You Remember?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cero_ate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cero_ate/gifts).



> Written for the prompt: "last time/end of the world"

_What’s the last thing you remember?_

It’s the first question that Rex asks Cody, when they meet again. 

What is Cody supposed to say? How can he ever answer that question with the truthfulness that has always been the bedrock of their conversations? 

Because the last thing Cody remembers is the taste of his general’s lips, and the sight of yet another robe falling not so dramatically to the ground. The last thing Cody remembers is a weary “It has to be quick; I have to meet with the Council soon.” 

The last thing Cody remembers is a bearded kiss to his temple and a promise that the war will be over soon. 

He knows that there was a battle after that, and he knows … he knows that General Kenobi is dead.

He knows it’s his fault. 

_They say we didn’t have a choice._

_We all had a choice. I didn’t fail **my** Jedi. _

The look of disappointment on Rex’s face would match that of General Kenobi, Cody thinks, if Cody hadn’t been responsible for murdering him.


End file.
